1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display driver apparatus and a method of driving a display, and more particularly, to a display driver apparatus configured to provide a display interface of an electronic terminal and a method of driving a display.
2. Related Art
With the development of information technology, various electronic terminals such as mobile phone terminals, smart TVs, personal computers (PCs), tablet PCs, game consoles, personal digital assistants, and digital multimedia players, have become essential to modern life. When the electronic terminals are used, people may usually communicate with the electronic terminals through display interfaces of the electronic terminals or see contents provided by the electronic terminals.
A display interface of an electronic terminal may be generated based on a plurality of pieces of layer data. For example, various apparatuses configured to process layer data of the electronic terminals may perform processing operations, such as a scaling operation, a color format conversion operation, and a mixing operation on the layer data and generate the display interface. That is, to transmit various pieces of information through a display apparatus, research has continuously been conducted on a technique of mixing layer data regarding a plurality of layers and outputting one frame.